1 wizard 2 witches 10x the drama
by Criminal Minds only mafia boss
Summary: Weird fan fic me and my friend made


It was Harry potter's 2nd year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. But that isn't who this story is about. This is about the life of 2 witches and a wizard who were never focused on 4rth year, Logan Truancy from Scotland, 4th year, Tessa Train, from England 3rd year Niemi Richardson, from Ireland.

Each in a seperate grade and house, but all hung out with each other every chance they got. Logan was in the notorious Slytherin, Tessa was in the smart-allic Ravenclaw, Niemi was in the courageous Gryffindor.

Logan had his eyes set on Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince. Tessa and Niemi had their eyes on Fred and George Weasley.

Although these were friends, that didn't stop Logan and Niemi from butting heads every so often, I mean they were slytherin and gryffindor after all.

Let's start this story with Logan, which should be interesting.

Logan's P.O.V

I watched as Draco walked past our group, sneering at them but greeting my with a smile and head nod. They called him the slytherin prince but that isn't true, every one knows that is me. I turned to the group and listened in to their convo.

"Oh my god Fred is hot!" Niemi said "and again the exact reason I say gryffindor's have no taste in men~!" I flicked a response to her explanation. "No Fred is hot" Niemi said as I block her punch. "Not like my sweet little Draco~" I say with the wave of a hand. Niemi growled "Draco is SO NOT hot!" She said poking my chest "oh yes he is" I purred and walked away with a dramatic hair flip. I had potions after all!

Niemi's P.O.V

"Ugh! Why the hell are we friends with him?!" I shouted only for Tessa to grab my arm right where my dark mark is "he is powerful.. That's why... Even without the mark he would be stronger then us... Plus he has control over us.. As said by the dark lord" she whispered in my ear.. I really didn't care what lord moldy shorts said, sometimes I just wanted to deck Logan so hard! "Idk Niemi he is the lords son we have to obey him" Tessa said with worry that Logan heard her say that. "I'm not a dumbass Tessa... I know.. Still doesn't stop me from wanting to punch him...

With that a walked off to transfigurations.. I was late after all...

Tessa's P.O.V.

How dare she insult the dark lord! She has no right! He has given us power, wealth. I walk after her to stop her from doing some thing stupid but when I turned the corner I see her making out with Fred. When I started to walk away George stopped me and started to kiss me so I kissed back but Logan stopped us before it turned in to a make out session like Niemi and Fred. Now I see why Niemi wants to punch him but I am loral to the dark lord so I stopped kissing George.

Logan pulls Niemi and I away "and what do you traitors think your doing?" He says glaring at us.. He has taken some of his wards down for I feel like his magic is crushing me.. I can't speak... "Spying.. We are getting into a relationship with them to get information" Niemi said quickly. Logan was silent for a minute then he said " show me your marks" we did as told, he touched them with his wand and they faded away "no!" I screeched "don't worry it's still there just invisible" Logan said and walked away.

I sighed in relief. As Niemi and I walk to our class she glares at me the whole way there because I got her in trouble with Logan the dark lords son. When we get in to class Niemi walks passed me and sits next to Fred. I of course go and sit by George.

Logan's P.O.V.  
>First I caught those two in an.. Impressive way of getting information. And now~ now I am making out with my little white dove, Draco~. I liked his bottom lip asking for entrance that he denied. So I pushed him harder into the wall making him gasp, at that I slip my tongue into his mouth and explore every last crevice. He moans at the rough treatment, his hands tangled in my long black hair, but before it got any hotter Lucius Malfoy pulled me away hiding his son behind him. I glared "do you have any clue what I could do you you?!" I growl getting in his face. Though I am a foot shorter then him, my glare is deadly. "I don't care what you can do to me that is my son that u are making out with" he replied his tone an aggressive one. "My father will hear of this!" I shout and storm off. I know it is brattish but it's me~<p>

When I walked off I her Niemi's giggle and so I followed it and I saw that she was with Fred and I know that I would never have her but I know one person that can get her to talk and that is my friend Niall Horan of slytherin. I walk faster to my destination until finally I reached it. "Niall! Quite stuffing your face! I have a job for you to do!" He walks over to me and asked "what must I do?" "find Niemi and talk to her... ask her what information does she have." I say in a bored tone. Niall nods and walks off to complete his task.

Niall's p.o.v  
>I see Niemi swapping spit with Fred. I walk over to them and drag Niemi to a empty room. "What the hell?! What do you want you slytherin fucktard?!" She screams "just to talk, you seem lovely~" I say in a charming tone "what does that cock sucking Logan want now?" She asked, her tone firm and serious. I had been caught.. But she has guts to call lord Logan that. I leaned in and just kissed her. She pulled away and punched me right in the nose, I could feel it was broken, and left me. I then hear Fred yell "that fucking asshole" and so I ran to lord Logan, who had an unimpressed face on, and hide behind him.<p>

Logan's P.O.V.  
>Sadly my plan went no where.. So I went to my common room and saw someone I knew could get the job done with Tessa. Harry styles. "Harry darling, you have work to do" I say sitting on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "Oh? What kind of work? He asked looking up from his book 'Hogwarts a history'. "Go to Tessa Trains.. Seduce her into telling you all the information she has gathered while dating George Weasley, ok love?" I asked kissing the top of his head, smiling at the grimace he gave at the use of that weasels name. "Yes lord Logan.. As you wish" he said getting up and walking off.<p>

You see.. Harry is charmed to seduce anyone he wants to.. He's a veela after all.

Harry's P.O.V.

I find Tessa and I start to talk to her in a charming way but. all I know is that I kissed her I was holding my face. Niall and I are have lunch and lord Logan shows up smacking us in the back of the head for not getting the job done.

Logan's P.O.V.  
>I sit down and eat. After that I leave, walking down the hall and get pressed against the wall a warm mouth to my throat. I expected Draco but it wasn't him it was a gryffindor, Zayn Malik. "Gryffindor scum ew! " i yelled as I kicked him in the balls and left.<p>

Niemi's P.O.V.  
>I knew Logan the cock sucker was behind Niall and Harry kissing us so I walked over to Zayn and smiled "Zayn you like Logan right? And you want in his pants right?" Zayn nodded both times "well he has a crush on Draco... Why don't you go show him your better then Draco?" I say and with that he runs out of the main hall after Logan. I sit on Fred's lap while he feeds me<p>

Zayn's P.O.V.  
>I saw Logan and I pushed him on the wall and kissed his neck. I was going to whisper some thing in his ear but before I could i was on the floor holding my nuts. Niemi is going to give me some thing to help with the pain Logan gave me. She is good at making medicines.<p>

Tessa's P.O.V.

So we sent Zayn to Logan and he ended up in the ICU unit of the hospital getting his balls checked. I look at Niemi because it was her plan to send Zayn and I know that he would want something form her. I just don't think Fred will like what Zayn would want from Niemi cause she is pretty and all.

Niall's P.O.V.  
>I walk down the corridor to see lord Logan sobbing at a window.. This hall never has people down it so I usually come here to eat, it's quieter here. I walk over to him and sit by him "Logan.. What has you troubled?" A ask in a soft voice, his head shoots up from his hands, his eyes wide and blurred with tears. He relaxes once he sees it is me. "Zayn Malik violated me and Draco saw! Now he won't have anything to do with me!" He said launching himself into my chest, crying into my cloak. I wrap my arms around him stroking his hair "hush hush... It will be fine... I'll take care of it..." I say soothingly, he sniffles and pulls away, I pull out a handkerchief and wipe his tears away then put it to his nose "blow" I say and he blows gently. I then throw the handkerchief away in a trash can near by. "Thank you Niall..." He says "no problem.. Now go get cleaned up.. Father is flooing us tonight..." I say "yes.. Your the best big brother ever.." He says hugging me and running off.<p>

As for me I slink off to the hospital to seek revenge... No one messes with my family...

*Niemi's p.o.v*  
>I was going to check on zayn and I heard footsteps heading the same way I was so I thought it was Tessa. I got to zayn before Tessa did but when I was going to say her name Niall was there so I know now it was him following me not Tessa. He looked at me and said "leave" I say "No... You are not the boss of me u cock sucking bitch"<p>

Niall's P.O.V.  
>I glared at her. She automatically grabbed her dark mark hissing in pain. "Leave... Or I break every bone in Fred's body... As well as Zayn's..." I said, all my wards going down<p>

Niemi's P.O.V.  
>He let down all his wards.. The air was filled with electricity... It felt like I was suffocating under the pressure of his magic. That's when I see it.. His eyes... They are the same as Logan's I then pass out... When I awake.. I feel weak.. I look at my arm.. There is a scar where my dark mark use to be... He took it away... I was steaming mad.. But knew I was no match up against Logan or Niall.. 1 Niall is a 4th year and Logan is a 3rd year.. They know more spells.. Plus even with the dark mark... Just the feel of Niall and Logan's magic without the wards was suffocating... I could have died... The only reason he... Oh no... All my information about lord voldemort... It's gone! He stripped my memories!<p>

The one thing Niall and Logan don't know is I stay up later and I know slytherin's password. I thought of a plan to kill both of them. I ran to it and spoke the password but it wouldn't let me in. I then run to professor dumbledoor.. Perhaps he can retrieve my memory. Only when I get there both Logan and Niall are there. "Professor dumbledoor! They are the dark lord's sons!" I shout, he nods his head "yes I know.. But they have no contact with their father at all... And who am I to turn away students who may not be like their father?" He says, I just stare at him my jaw slack. "B... But professor they have dark marks!" I shout only for both of them to roll up they're sleeves and wave their wands over both arms showing no dark marks... With that I left defeated only to be pinned to the wall as I feel the sting of my dark mark being placed back on me... "We are telling father about your outburst... He will decide wether Fred Weasley lives or dies" Logan said as he dropped me and both began to walk away. I look up to see Tessa standing near.. She has and emotionless look on her face.. "I told you to do as your told... And obey thy lords.." She says coldly "Tessa!" Logan shouted "coming my lords!" She said as she followed.. I lost my best friend...

Tessa's P.O.V.  
>I told her not to go to Zayn... She did not listen to me at all.<p>

I lost the only person that understood me... She was my best friend and now I don't know she will talk to me. I run to George to talk to him but he just walked away from me... "We are over Tessa" he says to me. I ran away crying cause of it and I don't know why he would break up with me... Oh well.. I have power.. That is all I truly need. I go to my room get dressed for bed and sleep..

Harry's P.O.V.  
>I spring up from my dream.. It was of Tessa.. Oh no... She's my... My... My MATE! I'm a veela.. And when a veela has a dream of a certain someone that has been on their mind.. They are their mate.<p>

Niemi p.o.v

I hear Tessa crying down the hall but I really don't care ... She was a traitor. I walked passed her and I felt bad but she turned me in to Niall and Logan so she can rout in fucking hell like the rest of us. I see said cock sucking douchebag walking down the hall toward me. "Oh just so you know... Tessa didn't sell you out" he says as he walks past

"Then who did" I asked "Zayn Malik.. And Fredrick Weasley "Well then" I said storming off to find Fred

Zayn's P.O.V  
>WARNING! ULTRA GRAPHIC CONTENT TO UNFOLD!<br>I slammed Logan up against his bedroom wall, thankful the slytherin's don't have roommates, kissing him passionately. He still keeps fighting me, I KNOW he wants me. I throw him on his bed, he scrambles to get away but I pin him down, I use both our ties to tie his wrists to the bedposts, then I use a locking spell and lock his arms in place, I also use a spell to take all his clothes off. "Please! Let me go! I-I'll do whatever you want!" He shouts, still struggling against the bonds. "Shhh no one can hear you.. And what I want.. I'm already getting" I said kissing his neck. He whimpered and tried pulling away, only succeeding in giving me access to the glorious pale neck.

I slowly, one by one take of my clothes. Finally I'm down to my boxers. I crawl up his body kissing it as I go, then lick a trail down to his cock which is half hard. I take it in my mouth sucking hard, hollowing out my cheeks "oh good lord!" He yells throwing his head back. I bob my had licking the vain on the underside. It twitches against my tounge. His pre-cum smears against the back of my throat, I swallow and he all but screams out in pleasure. I can feel he's getting close so I pull away, only to hear a whimper of disappointment. I slip my boxers down and grab the lubricant from my trouser pockets.

I pour some on my fingers moving it around in my fingers to warm it, I then circle a finger around his entrance, slowly pushing it in. He squirms at the intrusion, I smirk adding another finger, I scissor them and move them in and out, feeling his tight heat suck the digits in. He cries out in pleasure as I curl my fingers into his prostate. A add another finger and ram them into that spot. He's screaming my name, drool running down his chin. I sit up, not stopping my hand, and lick it up. I pull my fingers out and line up my aching cock with that tight heat.

I push in all the way till I'm balls deep inside Logan. He screams and cries in pain "GET IT OUT! ITS TOO BIG! IT HURTS! IT HURTS". However I'm to blissed out to care and just start thrusting, angling myself to find that spot that he will love. He automatically moans bucking his hips. I start pounding into him, slamming into his prostate, his back arches off the bed into a curve as he cums hard, the sticky substance coating both our chests. I groan as his already to tight passage tightens more. I grab his hips and slam into him, deep in him and empty my load in him. Shuddering, I pull out. I lay down beside him and dispel the spells I used on him.. Once he is released he cuddles to me, his head on my chest, I stroke his hair and we both fall asleep.

Niall's P.O.V.  
>I walk into my brother's room and my eyes go wide at the sight in front of me. My brother Logan... My... LITTLE BROTHER Logan... Snuggling Griffyndor 4th year Zayn Malik... Naked... In his bed... Covered in cum... I explode "ILL KILL YOU" I yelled running after zayn who is slipping on his pants while running down the hall. Be throwing spells at him left and right. Professor mcgonical stops us asking what the matter is in which I yell, he had sex with my baby brother!" She yelled "detention both of you!"<p>

Niemi's p.o.v  
>I saw zayn walking to the detention class room... I caught up with him and yelled at him for turning me in to the dark lord. I ran up to Fred and broke up with him for also turning me in to Niall. I was walked down the hall when I saw Niall sitting there after detention so I asked "what was the matter?"... But out of no where he stood up and crashed his soft lips to mine... I was shocked at first but I started to kiss him back.<p>

2years later

Logan's P.O.V.  
>I walked down the hall holding the slip of paper that has my name on it. I skip into the room only to see those two idiot weasels get blasted back and age. I skip up to the goblet of fire and spin, slipping my name in then sticking my tongue out at them.<p>

Niemi's p.o.v  
>It had been two years now that me and Niall have got together but I don't care what people think and neither does Niall. I love the face on Logan every time he sees me hold his big brothers hand... Now Logan can't get rid of me now.<p>

"I love u Niemi" Niall says to me. "Love you two Niall" I say. Then we kiss... After we pulled away from each other I saw the look on Logan's face so I asked Niall "why does Logan hate me so much Niall?"

Niall's P.O.V.  
>"He doesn't hate you... He just dislikes anyone dating me" I say and cringe as I see Logan making out with zayn. "Well ok I get it nialler... Then why do you cringe when u see Logan with zayn they make a cute couple" Niemi say kissing my cheek and leaves to go to class.<p>

Harry's P.O.V.  
>I've been courting my to-be-mate for 2 years now and still all she cares about is that stupid dark mark! I think I have a plan to get Tessa once and for all.<p>

Niemi p.o.v  
>I really hope Niall is my mate cause every time I am with him it feels like I am a little girl getting a new toy. I just don't like Logan inter fearing with it cause if Niall is... I would be the most happiest girl in the whole world. I walked down the hall with Niall. He kisses my hand "go to the Yule ball with me?" He asks and I smile and nod yes. As soon as he leaves Fred asks me to the Yule ball. I say no.<p>

Logan's P.O.V.  
>"You.. Me... Yule... Ball?" Zayn asks mid thrusts, "YES just please harder!" I say loudly, moaning as he does so.<p>

After we finish we go our different ways to go to class. I end up getting pulled into an empty classroom by Niall "she's my mate... I saw it.. Last night" he says. Well that's just great "zayn is my mate.. I saw it 2 years ago..." I say in a matter of fact tone. He scowls at that "so that is why you let him violate you so often?!" He asks, anger in his voice I growl "you said it yourself! What we did was a mistake.. Not to be repeated unless we see each other as our destined mate" I yell only to be cut off by him kissing me. "I still love you" he says as we separate, "I feel the same" I say. We kiss again. He grinds against me and I can't help but moan.

Niemi's p.o.v  
>After Niall asked me to the ball I had to tell some one but I had no one beside Niall now. As I was walking I ran into my best friend since elementary. "LOUIS" i yell as I run and giving him a hug.<p>

We walked down and talked for a while then I told him I got asked to the ball by Niall. We squealed together like school girls. Then he tells me he asked Tessa to the ball... "Louis you are stupid for asking her... She will double cross you just saying." I say calmly as can be. "But she said no.. Harry already asked her" he says a pout on his face.

Logan's P.O.V.  
>I kiss Niall good bye and walk to lunch. We both promised to keep it a secret. I get there and up on the podium where they sorted us, stands two twin brothers with brown hair, amber eyes, and sexy mouths, one in a friendly smile, the other in a sadistic smirk, standing at 6 feet 7 inches tall... Lovino and Feliciano Vargas...<p>

The sorting hat sent lovino to slytherin and feliciano to griffyndor... That made me mad they were both sexy but hey we got one.

Niemi's p.o.v  
>I saw Niall's face when feliciano came and sat by me but I said hi in the nicest Irish accent I could have. He shied away.. Seems like he has never been without his twin before<p> 


End file.
